1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gravity-assisted rotational mechanism and a generator device cooperating therewith. The gravity-assisted rotational mechanism has precisely designed weight arrangement. After an initial force is applied to the gravity-assisted rotational mechanism to make it rotate, the gravity-assisted rotational mechanism has energy fully converted from gravity so as to reduce rotational energy loss.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional decorative or entertaining self-rotating article such as a top or a bamboo dragonfly is manually driven to swivel so as to achieve visual effect and entertaining or educational or other added function. However, the self-rotating article will contact the ground or air and gradually turn from a fast rotating state to a still state due to friction. The lasting time of the rotation of the article varies with the article's own configuration and weight arrangement.
The so-called “Newton's cradle” is another often seen decoration working in the Law of Conservation of Energy. A Newton's cradle includes multiple metal balls suspended from a rack via strings. The metal balls are originally still and arranged side by side. When a first metal ball is lifted and then released and dropped to hit a second metal ball, the kinetic energy is sequentially transmitted from the second metal ball to a last metal ball. At this time, the last metal ball bounds up to transform the kinetic energy into potential energy. The conversion between the kinetic energy and the potential energy is repeated, whereby the Newton's cradle can lastingly operate.
The above self-rotating mechanism or decoration is driven by external force or operate in the Law of Conservation of Energy. The above decorations can be modified to have longer operation time and wider application range. For example, in condition of minimum energy loss or full conversion of other energy during operation, the self-rotating article can operate more lastingly in different pattern to achieve more novel and funny visual effect. In addition, by means of the ingenious energy conversion during rotation, a generator device can be provided to generate power at higher electrical energy yield rate and lower loss.